


Young Thor and Loki

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor is annoying, brothers being brothers, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: Short one shots about Young Thor and Loki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor 12   
> Loki 8
> 
> Loki and Thor had decide (well Thor mostly) to steal some cakes from the kitchen, but it doesn't go as they planned (Thanks a lot Thor)

"OK, Thor. You know the plan right?" Loki asked his brother. 

"Of course. You distract the cooks, and I shall steal the cakes." Thor replied. 

Loki nodded at his brother and went to distract the cooks. It wasn't that hard Loki could charm anyone when he gave them his best smile. He walked into the kitchen and put on his best innocent look and walk shyly over to the head cook, who was yelling at some poor serving boy for dropping the freshly cooked bread. 

"Excuse me," Loki said.

The cook turned to yell at the person for interrupting them, but stop short when she saw that it was the young Prince who had spoken, she quickly gave him a bow.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked.

"I was just wonder about how you make the sweet bread, as it's rock hard on the outside, but the middle is really soft." Loki asked.  

It was true, he did wonder how they made the sweet bread that was only served at the special feast, so he was killing two birds with one stone. He would get to find out how they make the sweet bread and get some cakes as well. The cook blinked not knowing what to say, to what the young prince had just asked her. She to a look into his eyes and found herself answering the young boy. 

Thor carefully moved past the cooks. His eyes glued to the still hot cakes that were sitting on a shelf above the oven to keep them warm for the feast. He reached up and started to pull the cakes off the shelf, his mouth watered at the smell from them. He was so intent on getting the cakes that he failed to notice that he had knocked over a jug of Asgard strongest wine, which also tipped the yeast, which then fell over and fell into the bowl that was on the stove.  

Thor only noticed when the contents began to bubble in the pot. Thor looked and saw that the bubbles began to burst each time the bubbles got bigger and bigger, until they started to explode which course Thor to shout in alarm as the pot began to glow red. He quickly turned and ran.

"LOKI! RUN!" he shout as he ran past his brother, grabbing his brother's hand as the pot explode, which in turn made all of the wine that was near the pot to explode.

**-3 Hours later-**  

Loki glared at his brother, as they cleaned up the mess that the explosion had coursed. Their mother and father had found out what they had been planning to do. So for their punishment, their parents decided that they would be the ones to clean up the mess. It had been 3 hours and they still had a lot of mess to clean. 

"You had one job. and that was to get the cakes." Loki said. 

"I know. But next we shall be victorious and-" whatever Thor was going to say, was cut off when Loki threw a wet cloth at him.

Thor smiled at his brother before throwing the water at him, the two of them were soon having fun throwing the water at each other.

Their mother found them 3 hours later fast asleep.


	2. Thor the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor 14  
> Loki 10
> 
> Thor barges in to Loki's room while he is practicing a new spell.

Loki careful pooled his magic into his hand, causing a soft green to dance around his fingers. He was practising a new spell that his mother had shown him. He had been trying all week to get it right and was having no luck so far, but he was confident that he would get it. He raised his hand up and pointed it at a thick book on his table and willed it to come to him. He felt himself smile a little when he saw that it started to move, but that smile fell into a frown when the book fell to the floor with a thud. 

_What am I doing wrong?_

Loki stared at the offending book, trying to work out where he was going wrong. He had done the hand movements right, the amount of magic that was needed to move the book was right. So why wasn't it come over to him like it should have been? As he stood there thinking, he suddenly remembered what his mother had once said at the start of his training. 

_Don't try and force the magic Loki. Allow yourself to feel it._

Loki relaxed his shoulders and once again for the 8th time that evening, he raised his hand but this time he let the magic flow through him. The book slowly floated up into the air, until it was in line with his hand and moved towards him. 

Loki felt a thrill of joy go through as he watched the book moved close and close to him. So it was just his luck that the fates would decide at that moment to have Thor barge into his room, which caused made Loki jumped  at the sound of his door banging open, making him lose control of his magic sanding a small ball of his magic bouncing around his room, before said ball of magic hit Thor and turning him into a girl. Loki tried to stop himself from laughing. But it was pointless when his brother had been turned into a girl with long flowing blond hair. Loki soon found himself laughing, to the point that he was catching his stomach lean against his bedpost. 

Thor wasn't at all pleased.

"LOKI!! Stop laughing and turn me back right now or I'll tell mother!" Thor said wincing at his now high pitch voice. 

The threat of telling mother stopped Loki laughing. 

"Fear, not brother or should I say, sister I'll turn you back. Now stand still" Loki replied. 

Loki called the magic to his hand once more and aimed it at his brother (or should that be sister), and sent a small bit of magic at him. Green surrounded Thor before disappearing. Loki blinked when he saw that the spell hadn't worked in turning Thor back, but had in fact turned him into a frog.

Thor the frog have a croak before jumping out of the window and into the pound below. 

_Well, that's not good._ Loki thought as he ran out of his room, down the stairs and out to the pond that Thor the frog had jumped in. 

Loki put his hand into the water and pulled out a frog.  

"Thor. Is that you? give me two croaks if it is." he said

The frog gave one croak. Loki put the frog to the side before pulling out another, he asked it the same question, only getting the same answer to his question he placed the frog with the other one before going back to trying to find Thor. After the 12th frog, Loki was ready to give up and go find his mother and ask for help when he saw a frog being chased by a group of frogs.  

_There's Thor!!!_

Loki quickly pulled the frog out of the water. the look that the frog was giving him confirmed that it was indeed Thor.  

"I think that we should ask mother for help, with turning you back!" Loki said. 

The frog gave a croak in agreement before Loki stood up and went looking for their mother. 


End file.
